


You're my present this year

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Folgers Incest Commercial, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they watch Die Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my present this year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 8th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> The title references to Folgers "Brother & Sister" commercial and it is mentioned in the ficlet. (I know it doesn't add up because the commercial is from 2009 but let's say it does.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

When the Winchesters came back to the house they were renting from the diner the evening of the 24th, John said goodnight to his boys and went up to his room. At 17 and 21, Sam and Dean were used to it. Any other year, they would’ve watched Christmas movies, both comfortably settled in the couch and Sam would’ve eventually fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder. But this year was different. 

When he heard John’s door being closed, Sam turned towards Dean and said, scratching the back of his head:

“I think I’m gonna go to bed too. G’night.”

He began to walk to his room without waiting for an answer. He knew it wasn’t fair to his brother and that he was just being a jerk. But he couldn’t stand being alone next to Dean. Not when all he wanted was to press his lips on his and never let go. Not when it was probably their last Christmas together. 

“Sam”, Dean called in a whisper. “C’mon, man, you’re not going to leave me alone on Christmas Eve, right ?”

Sam turned back to him. His brother was smiling his I’m-deeply-hurt-but-I’ll-be-damn-if-I’m-gonna-let-it-show smile. The exact same smile he had when Sam had said at 13 that he didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as Dean anymore, or that preferred being alone at recess than being seen with Dean. Sam had realized he was in love with his big brother July, 4th 1996. That night when everything had seemed possible. Dean had been looking at him with those big loving eyes and Sam had been so sure they were feeling the same thing. But nothing had come out of it. And since then, Sam, feeling guilty and humiliated, had tried to be the worst brother possible, to force Dean to give up on him. Only Dean wouldn’t. So now Sam avoided him like the plague, ready to go to California to make the pain stop. 

Sam shifted on his feet. One evening. He could do it. For Dean. 

“Okay. But just one movie, then.”

“Okay,” Dean said, entering the kitchen. “Grandma,” he added then, muttering. 

“Hey, I heard that !”

“I know.”

Sam turned on the TV while Dean spiked the eggnog they had bought with peppermint schnapps. The usual Winchester recipe. The younger Winchester couldn’t help a thin smile to spread on his lips when he found out they were just in time for the beginning of _Die Hard_ . When Dean came in with the two glasses and saw the opening, he glanced at Sam. 

“You’re sure about this ?” he asked, trying not to look too happy about Sam’s choice.

“Yeah, why not ?” 

“Dunno. I thought you were more of a _Shop Around the Corner_ type of guy.”

“You loved _A Shop Around the Corner_ ,” Sam retorted, almost laughing. 

“Yeah yeah, right, shut up,” grumbled Dean, slouching on the couch.

The atmosphere tensed again as Sam hesitated as where to sit. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and saw him shake his head slightly when he decided to sit in the armchair next to the sofa. It would be too tempting then to let his head rest on Dean’s shoulder and do something he would regret afterwards. Better safe than sorry. 

 

The first part of the movie was awkward and Sam would have laughed if only he wasn’t involved in the situation. They both knew the movie by heart and though Dean was usually always as focused as the first time on McClane’s adventures, Sam could feel him shooting glances at him, almost like he wanted to talk. Sam made his best to make it look like he was watching the movie intently when really, all he was doing was staring at the screen brows furrowed and smiling now and then. 

 

Sam felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders when the first commercials came. He stood up and stretched then made his way out of the room, Dean’s eyes tracking him. He stopped at the threshold when he heard his brother’s voice.

“Where are you going ?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual but unable to hide the insecurity in his voice. 

“I’m gonna pee Dean, wanna come ?” Sam sighed.

He left the living room, breathing easier with every step taking him away from his brother. 

 

Sam was just coming back when Dean shouted his name, standing up and pointing at the TV. 

“What, what ?” he asked, running back into the room. 

Dean shushed him, a huge grin on his face. Sam looked at the screen too. Oh God. The incest coffee commercial. They had been laughing at this commercial for years now. And even in his position, Sam couldn’t help feeling second hand embarrassment for the actors and whoever was responsible for this. What were they thinking ? Dean was mouthing the lines, as always, and they both laughed loudly when it ended. Dean stopped before Sam, who was laughing so much he had to sit on the couch, holding his sides, and threw him a pillow, playfully. 

“You’re going to wake up Dad, laughing like this,” he said, trying to reprimand his brother, failing miserably because of his wide smile and his shining eyes. 

Sam finally calmed down and drank the whole glass of eggnog he hadn’t touch because he was too tensed earlier. He looked up to Dean with pleading eyes, knowing his brother couldn’t resist them. He hadn’t used this trick in years but he was doing nothing wrong…right ? 

“Okay, okay,” Dean replied, returning to the kitchen to come back a few seconds later with two other glasses of eggnog. 

“Thanks, D,” Sam grinned, without even noticing the nickname. 

 

As the movie progressed and the glasses were drunk, Sam’s mind drifted again. What had he been so afraid of all these years ? What was worth sacrificing the relationship he had with his brother anyway ? He shook his head. He was tipsy, he wasn’t going to find answers tonight. Instead, he let himself relax and enjoy the evening. It was so easy. To fall back into the warm and familiar cocoon of movies known by heart, of Dean’s laugh, and Dean’s smell, and Dean, Dean, Dean. His head had found its place on his brother’s shoulder and Dean had surrounded his shoulders with his arm, making him feel safe and loved. It was as natural as breathing. 

 

There was approximatively 20 minutes left in the movie when Sam felt Dean shifting underneath him and bringing him closer. Genuinely watching the movie this time, he hadn’t saw him staring at him from above. He looked back at his brother’s amazingly green eyes, full of endearment and happiness. Sam felt a pinch in his heart when he realized he hadn’t saw this look since this night of the 4th of July. 

“You’re not watching the movie ?”

Dean shook his head, a silent “No” falling from his lips. 

“Then what are you watching ?” Sam asked, feeling bold because fuck, it was his last Christmas with Dean and everything could go to hell. He was going to be brave and do what he should’ve done when he was 13.

Dean didn’t answer but his eyes were still holding on to Sam’s. The latter sat up, slowly, and, after a second of hesitation, pressed his lips on Dean’s, heart pounding in his chest. He moaned of pleasure and relief when he felt Dean’s mouth open, allowing their tongues to touch. Without breaking the kiss, Sam moved to sit on Dean’s laps, his thighs on each side of his brother’s. That seemed to trigger something in Dean, who pulled back and stuttered, eyes full of panic and guilt:

“No, no, Sam. Stop, we shouldn’t.”

However, he didn’t resist Sam deposing light kisses on his jaw and he moaned: 

“Oh God, what are we doing ?”

Sam looked at him with his innocent puppy dog eyes and asked:

“Didn’t I tell you ?” He smiled widely and murmured in Dean’s ear: “You’re my present this year.”

Sam had never heard Dean laugh so loudly and for so long. Sam was still on his lap when he looked at him, tears of joy in his eyes, and caressed his cheek fondly before kissing him, still giggling softly.

Sam knew everything wasn’t solved. But right now, with Dean’s lips on his and Dean’s hands wandering under his T-shirt, he was thinking that maybe, everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
